(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,3,4-oxadiazole derivatives and the use thereof in electrophotographic plates.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
There have recently been developed a variety of highly sensitive electrophotographic plates comprising a combination of charge-generating material with charge-transport material as effective constituents. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,826 and 3,837,851 describe electrophotographic plates having a photosensitive layer comprising a combination of a charge-generating layer consisting of inorganic photoconductive substance with a charge-transport layer consisting of 2,4,7-trinitro-9-fluorenone or triaryl pyrazoline compound.
Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,764,315 and 3,879,200 describe electrophotographic plates having a photosensitive layer formed by dispersing charge-generating pigment in a charge-transport material. To date, varieties of useful charge-generating materials have been proposed, but as for the charge-transport material, truly useful ones have scarcely been proposed. Besides, the art of using asymmetric 1,3,4-oxadiazole compounds as a charge-transport material is unprecedented.